The byproduct of using the hydrogen energy is water. Consequently, the use of the hydrogen energy has many benefits such as high environmental protection and low pollution. Because the hydrogen energy is clean and safe and the use of the hydrogen energy reduces emission of the greenhouse gas and air pollution, the hydrogen energy source is considered as one of the secondary energy sources that replace fossil fuels. Therefore, the development and application of hydrogen energy are highly valued in recent years. However, the technology of storing hydrogen gas (i.e., a hydrogen storing technology) is a challenge to promote and use the hydrogen source.
Nowadays, two methods are widely used to the store hydrogen gas. The first method adopts a high pressure storing technology. For example, after the hydrogen gas is pressurized, the pressurized hydrogen gas is charged into a container (e.g., a steel cylinder) and stored in the container. Alternatively, after the hydrogen gas is liquefied, the liquefied hydrogen is stored in the container. As known, the way of storing the pressurized hydrogen gas or the liquefied hydrogen needs high operating cost and bulky container and has safety problem (e.g., gas leakage).
The second method adopts a low pressure storing technology. For example, the hydrogen gas is adsorbed on a hydrogen storage material through chemical bonding. Since the internal pressure of the hydrogen storage container is lower, this storing method is safer. Moreover, the hydrogen storage density is high and the container is small. Consequently, the manufacturers make efforts in developing the novel hydrogen storage materials. However, as the hydrogen gas is adsorbed by the hydrogen storage material or desorbed from the hydrogen storage material, the volume expansion or shrinkage is at a ratio from 1% to 30%. The volume expansion or shrinkage usually results in stress. The stress results in a strain of the hydrogen storage container (e.g., a hydrogen storage canister). In other words, the durability of the canister body of the hydrogen storage container is deteriorated.
For reducing deformation of the canister body of the hydrogen storage container during the process of charging the hydrogen gas to the hydrogen storage material, some methods were disclosed. For example, in the production process of the hydrogen storage canister, the hydrogen storage material is poured into plural aluminum boxes, then the plural aluminum boxes are stacked on each other, and finally the necking procedure is performed. After the aluminum boxes with the hydrogen storage material are sequentially placed into the canister body, it is necessary to perform two thermally-treating processes on the canister body. Since the process of sequentially placing the aluminum boxes into the canister body and thermally-treating processes are troublesome, time-consuming, labor-intensive, costly and power-consuming, the fabricating cost of the hydrogen storage canister cannot be reduced.
Therefore, the present invention provides a hydrogen storage composition, a hydrogen storage container and a method for producing a hydrogen storage container with the hydrogen storage composition in order to solve the above drawbacks.